El comienzo de nuestra historia
by Yuko Fullbuster
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LEMON! ... Tras un trabajo gray y lucy se dan cuenta de los sentimientos que cada uno tienen ... que pasar a partir de ahora? ... Reviews! por favor 3
1. Chapter 1

(Nota: estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, ya quisiera yo que fueran míos x'D)

**Sentimientos encontrados ~*  
**

Lucy: *suspiro* -Aaah~, (Si no junto dinero para este mes, no tendré para pagar la renta... ¿Qué haré?)

Gray: - Oe, Lucy ¿qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué ese suspiro?, ¿te encuentras bien? -

Lucy: - Ah, no es nada, no te preocupes. *Lo dice con una sonrisa forzada*.

**(Pensamientos de lucy**: Seré yo, o ¿últimamente gray se está interesando mucho en mí?... naaah debe ser mi imaginacion)

Natsu: -Hey chicos, que les parece si tomamos esta misión, la recompensa es de  
1, 000, 000,000 jewels, así que ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por la renta lucy. (Lo dice con una gran sonrisa).

Happy: -¡Aye!

Lucy: -Ahh, gracias Natsu, me salvaste (TuT) ~

**(Pensamientos de gray: **Porque lucy no habrá querido decirme porque estaba deprimida, y aun peor, porque Natsu si sabe y mucho peor aun ¡¿porque me estoy preocupando demasiado?!**) ***gray pone una cara de disgusto al estar pensando*****

Lucy: -Gray, ¿Te encuentras bien? *****Se le acerca a la cara*****

Gray:** -***Gray se sorprende a ver la cara de lucy muy cercas***** -Amm, si estoy bien, no te preocupes. *****se sonroja y baja la mirada*****

Lucy:- (waaa, lo que acaba de hacer gray es muy lindo)-  
*lucy se sonrojo un poco mientras sonríe*

Happy: -¡Se guuussstaaan! ~

Lucy: -¡Cállate!

Erza: -Bien chicos, hay que irnos para terminar rápido esta misión.

**Todos**: ¡SI!

-Todos llegan al lugar del trabajo-

Erza: Natsu, Wendy y yo hablaremos con el cliente, gray y lucy escolten la puerta. Vamos Natsu. *se lo lleva arrastrando inconsciente después del viaje en el tren*.

Gray y lucy: -¡Si señora!

Gray: …- Así que… ¿estabas deprimida por la renta?

Lucy: -Si, lo siento por no decírtelo, pero… no querías que te preocuparas por cosas sin sentido.

Gray: -¿Como no me voy a preocupar?, si algo te preocupa, puedes decirme, para eso estoy aquí. *lo dice mientras se sonroja*

*Lucy se le queda mirando* -Gracias gray- *le da una tierna sonrisa con un poco de rubor*

(De la nada aparece Happy) –Gray y lucy, se quieren se besan y se guuussstaaan ~, nee, lucy, ¿te gusta gray?

Lucy:- ¿Q-q-que estás diciendo Happy?  
*Esta todo roja como un tomate*

Gray: -*se le queda mirando a lucy* Jajajajajaja, lucy, estas toda roja, eso es lindo. (Se lo dice con una sonrisa seductora)

Lucy: -(susurrando), -Gray, baka- *lo dice cabizbaja y sonrojada*

**Pensamientos de gray: ¿**P-porque mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido, con solo ver a lucy así? Podría ser que…. No, no, no, no, no, no hay manera de que a mi…

*lo interrumpe erza*

Erza: Listo chicos, ya arreglamos los acuerdos con el cliente, el trabajo es…encontrar… s-su… p-peluquín. *erza lo dice con una gota de sudor en la frente y el puño cerrado*

Lucy: -Nos pagara tanto dinero, ¡¿solo para eso?!... ¡QUE SUERTE!

Erza: -Hay que dividirnos… Natsu y lucy irán juntos, gray tu y yo, Happy ve con Wendy y charlot.

Happy: -¡Aye!

Charlotte: -Ya que… vamos Wendy.

Wendy: -¡Sí! *sale corriendo*

Natsu: -Bien, vamos lucy, ¡el ultimo que llegue es un pescado podrido! *se la lleva jalando de la mano*

Gray: -*queriendo abrir la boca y decir lucy, pero no puede y la cierra, se voltea y dice* -vamos erza-.

Erza: -Lo que tú querías es irte con lucy verdad gray. *lo dice con una intención burlona*

Gray: -T-te equivocas erza, *se voltea y sigue caminando*

**Pensamientos de Erza:** Pff…Jajajajajaja, que lindo es gray cuando no admite lo que quiere, ¿es un… tsundere?, bueno, hay que ver como se desenlaza esto, me encantan las historias de romance *-*

**Mientras tanto….**

Lucy: -Hey Natsu, ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo nos comunicaremos con los demás cuando encontremos esa cosa? … ¿Natsu? *voltea a todos lados buscándolo*.

**Pensamientos de Lucy: **Waaa! Estoy perdida, estúpido Natsu, si no hubiera salido corriendo de esa forma no estaría perdida. T-T

(*Se escucha un ruido*)

Lucy: -¿Q-quien esta hay?... ¿Natsu?... ¿Eres t-tu?  
*lo dice toda temblorosa*

*Natsu sale tapado con una lámpara, poniendo una cara espantosa y gritando*

Lucy: -N…NO! *sale corriendo gritando, desesperadamente buscando a gray, erza y los demás*

Erza: -Gray, ¿escuchaste algo?, es como si hubiera sido un grito, *se vuelve a escuchar el grito*, Es la voz de lucy!

(*Gray sale corriendo sin pensando dejando atrás a erza para encontrar a lucy, después erza también sale corriendo detrás de el*)

Gray: -Erza, hay que separarnos, tú encuentra a Natsu y a los demás, yo tratare de encontrar a lucy! *erza asiente con la cabeza y va por otro camino*

Gray: -Lucy, ¿donde estarás?, porque siento tanta angustia por no encontrarte y no saber lo que tiene, aah! Me tengo que dar prisa!

***choque***

Lucy: -aww, que dolor. *se soba la nalga*

Gray: -*Abre los ojos y ve a lucy* Lucy!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿No te paso nada malo?

Lucy: - Gray! …*se lanza y lo abraza, con lagrimas en los ojos* -Estaba tan asustada… gracias por encontrarme.-

Gray: -No te preocupes, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti lucy, ya no llores mas, aquí estoy yo a tu lado, princesa.  
*lo dice mientras la abraza dulcemente entre sus grandes brazos, con una tierna sonrisa*

Lucy: -*se separa un poco de los brazos de gray y lo mira a la cara* - G-gracias gray.

(Sin pensarlo gray se acerco a la cara de la rubia y sin pensar un momento más le dio un beso tierno, que a los segundo la rubia le correspondió empezando un beso más apasionado, donde el pelinegro aferro a la rubia asía su cuerpo ardiendo de pasión, por seguir besando eso labios que anhelaba y para terminar el beso el pelinegro le mordió sensualmente el labio y así los dos poder tomar un poco de aire al terminar tan semejante beso entre los dos)

(Gray: -Lucy yo…) (Lucy:- gray… yo)  
*lo dicen al mismo tiempo*

*Llega erza y los demás y los interrumpen y al instante gray y lucy se alejan de sí mismos*

Erza: -Ah! Gray, Lucy, aquí estaban, los estábamos buscando, pero primero que nada… Natsu! ¿No tienes nada que decirle a lucy? *lo dice con una aura asesina XD*

Natsu: -Perdón lucy, ya no volveré a hacer, fue una pequeña broma, pero para que te alegres, encontré el peluquín del viejo, nomas lo tenemos que entregar para que nos de la recompensa y así puedas pagar la rentan.

Lucy: -*Cabizbaja asiente con la cabeza paraqué nadie vea que esta sonrojada* -No te preocupes Natsu, lo bueno es que podremos cobrar la recompensa sin tener que pagar algún daño.

Wendy: -Sobre eso, lucy-san… Natsu-san subió a la biblioteca y tiro varias cosas costosas. *con una gota de sudor en la cabeza*

Natsu: -Creo que me pase, ajajajaja!

Lucy: -Ajajajaja, ni que nada, Aaah, me pregunto si aun quedo dinero para que pueda pagar el alquiler, si no, me echaran a la calle, no quiero eso ~ ToT

Happy: -No te preocupes lucy, nos sobro lo suficiente para tu renta, nee~ charlot

Charlotte: -Si, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Lucy: -Gracias chicos, entonces vámonos. *lo dice con una gran sonrisa y sin preocupaciones*

**-Después de llegar al gremio-**

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, pero a Lucy se le olvido algo en el gremio y fue a recogerlo de regreso a su casa en el camino se topo a Gray hablando con Lyon y automáticamente el lucy se escondió atrás de una caja de madera pero accidentalmente escucha la plática que tiene Gray con Lyon…

Gray: -Lyon… quiero decirte algo acerca de… mis sentimientos  
*esta todo sonrojado* (awww que lindo x3)

Lyon: -No me digas que, ¡¿te diste cuenta de que también está enamorado de juvia-chan?! Si, es así, no te lo perdonare gray  
*con una aura maligna*

**Gray**: -¡No, idiota! Es, sobre Lucy…

Lyon: -¿Es la maga celestial?

**Gray**: -Si, lo que pasa es que hoy en la misión en la que fuimos…

Lyon: -¿Que paso en la misión?

**Gray**: -No-nos besamos… bueno, yo la bese a ella.

Lyon: -Aun cuando tienes a juvia-chan… ;A;

**Gray**: -Idiota, entre juvia y yo nunca habrá nada, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. *Le da una palmada en el hombre, en signo de su amistad* -Espero que tu, puedas conquistar a juvia, creo que ella siente algo por ti pero no lo quiere aceptar.

Lyon: -Gracias gray… pero sigamos con lo de ahorita…  
¿Y luego?, ¿Te gusto?, ¿Besa bien?, ¿Te gusta?

**Gray**: Oe, Oe, ya voy… Pues cuando yo la bese, ella dio su mejor esfuerzo para también besarme, lo cual me encanto demasiado, y lo que me gusto mas es que yo se que fui su primer beso, y al ver que paso esto, me di cuenta que a lucy no la veo solo como una amiga más, si no que…

(Lo interrumpe un ruido que la rubia causo al escuchar y pensar en las palabras que gray dijo: "lo que me gusto mas es que yo se que fui su primer beso")

Lyon y Gray: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

(Sin pensar en nada mas la rubia salió corriendo en otro sentido para no encontrarse con Gray y Lyon acerca de que los estaba escuchan aunque fue por accidente, al llegar a su casa, cierra con llave y se deja caer enfrente de la puerta)

**Pensamientos de Lucy: **N-no puede ser, casi me descubren… no, no, no, eso fue lo de menos, lo importante fue lo que dijo gray acerca de mí… kyaa! Como sabe el que fue mi primer beso, ¿tan mala fui?, no, no, el dijo que le encanto /, Entonces, ¿le gusto?, waaa que mal, no pude escuchar al último lo que gray quiso decir… eso me pone tan feliz y hace que mi corazón lata tan rápido, tal vez yo… me… enamore de gray.

**En la mañana ~**

*La rubia estar por abrir los ojos y en cuantos los abre se encuentra con el peli rosado arriba de ella mirándola fijamente con una gran sonrisa al dalo lo acompaña Happy*

**Lucy:** ¡-QUE DIABLOS ESTAS ASIENDO DENTRO DE MI CASA!  
*mientras le lanza todo lo que tiene en la mano y el esquiva todo*

Natsu: -¡Aja jajá! ¡Lucy que caras tan raras haces cuando duermes!

_Happy:_ -¡Aye!... ¿Con que estabas soñando lucy? Estabas tirando baba, ¿estabas soñando con pescados?

**Lucy: -**(Al escuchar lo que le dijo Happy, lucy recordó lo de ayer y en ese momento se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza) –Con nada estaba soñando, iré a tomar una ducha y después lo alcanzo en el gremio, ¿pueden retirarse por favor? *se levanta y se mete al cuarto de baño*

Natsu: -Happy, hiciste que lucy se enojara, mejor hay que irnos y en el gremio le pedimos perdón.

_Happy:_ -Aye… *lo dijo deprimido*


	2. Chapter 2

(Nota: estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, ya quisiera yo que fueran míos x'D)

***~Dando el primer paso~***

Lucy: Aaah~ Estúpido Natsu, como se le ocurre entrar así como si nada, bueno, siempre lo hace pero aun no me puedo acostumbrar, porque no se comporta como alguien normal?! Pff… en fin, tomare mi ducha y me relajare, al fin y al cabo no pude dormir por lo que paso anoche.

*se escucha el agua de la tina caer* - Aaah, que bien se siente, esto te regresa a la vida, *empieza a hacer burbujas*

**Pensamientos de lucy:** Que hare si veo a gray, que cara pondré, de seguro me pondré toda roja y nerviosa ya que nunca he tenido este tipo de sentimientos por alguien, daré todo lo mejor de mí para enamorar a gray ya que me decidí que me gusta.

*Salta de la bañera* -Bien! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo y hare que gray se enamore de mi, quiero que mi segundo amor sea dulce y no amargo, Aaah, es mejor olvidarlo, el no valió la pena, es mejor mirar al presente que seguir en el pasado así que, yo lucy me esforzare!

**(Llegando al gremio)**

*Lucy se asoma a ver si gray se encuentra* -Ah! Ya lo encontré, bien, ahora el plan "A, seducirlo" esto lo nunca lo había intentado p-pero me esforzare. (Lo dice determinadamente y con un poco de sonrojo y felicidad)

Gray: Ah! Lucy, bienvenida, ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Lucy: Ah? Ah, sí gracias, y ¿c-como estás gray?

Gray: Bien, y… y lucy… ¿T-te gustaría salir esta noche a cenar a mi casa? (inseguro de sí mismo y totalmente rojo)

Lucy: … ¡M-me encantaría! (da una sonrisa a no más poder de felicidad).

Gray: ¿E-enserio?, entonces te espero hoy a las 10 en mi casa.

(Lucy asiente con la cabeza) –Entonces, me voy a hacer unas cosas, bye no vemos en la noche-.

**Pensamientos de lucy: **Kyaa! Tengo una cita con gray, no lo puedo creer, bueno quien se resistiría a este cuerpo XD, ¿qué me pondré? Tengo que verme, linda y sexy para él, tendré que ponerme la mejor lencería y… y tengo que decirle a cáncer que me arregle extremadamente linda _

-En la noche- Bien ya estoy, a-ahora me tengo que dirigir asía su casa… AAAH! Estoy muy nerviosa, mi corazón late demasiado rápido, es como con… ah, ah ah~ no vale la pena en lo que tengo que enfocarme es en gray ~ .

*Tocando la puerta* -Gray, ¿estás allí?, soy yo, lucy!

*se abre la puerta* ah, lucy pasa.

Lucy: Waa, que linda casa tienes gray, todo es tan lindo parece una casa de cristal, están linda ~

Gray: gracias lucy, tu casa también es linda y acogedora, bueno la cena esta lista, ¿vienes? (le da una sonrisa seductora).

(Lucy se sonroja y le sigue así la mesa, que está hecha de vidrio con adornos dorados, pero al ver la cena se sorprende a ver lo que el pelinegro había cocinado para ella)

Es espagueti! -Exclamo la rubia- ¿Cómo sabes que es mi comida favorita?

Gray: Le pregunte a Levy y me lo dijo y quise preparártelo ya que yo fui quien te invito a cenar.

Lucy: Gracias gray.

*después de cenar* -Lucy: estuvo delicioso, gracias de nuevo, ¿qué horas serán? *se fija en la hora (1:00am)* Aaah, es tan tarde, no lo pedo creer está lloviendo y ya oscureció, nee~ ¿gray me puedo quedar a dormí esta noche? Además tienes varias habitaciones vacías *hace un puchero*

Gray: está bien, deja preparo tú habitación.

Lucy: Muchas gracias! Te quiero ~

Gray: Creo que te hiso daño tomar mucho vino que no estás consciente de lo que dices.

Lucy: Si estoy consciente de lo que estoy diciendo *pone una cara seria* a mi… m-me gustas, lo digo enserio no es porque este tomada ni nada, es enserio, te amo gray, me gustas.

Gray al ver y escuchar lo que dice lucy, se queda en un estado de shock, después de repetir en su mete las bellas palabras que lucy le ha dicho sin pensarlo ni un momento más se lanza entre los brazos de su amada para así poder corresponderle y decirle también sus sentimientos asía ella.

Gray: Lucy, ¿Es enserio lo que estas diciéndome?, porque a mí también me gustas, te amo, no te quiero dejar ir nunca mas ya que se que sientes lo mismo por mí, quiero hacer la mujer más feliz del mudo y hacerte solo mía.

Lucy: Baka, es totalmente cierto lo que siento por ti, y-yo también quiero hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo y….y quiero ser totalmente tuya. (Mirándolo fijamente con una mirada tan dulce que al solo verla gray siente que el corazón está a punto de explotarle de lo tierna y linda que se ve lucy).

Al seguir viendo la cara de lucy y por todo el deseo que siente asía ella cierra los ojos y comienza a acercarse a la cara de la rubia y al ver ella que el pelinegro también se le acerca ella cierra los ojos para esperar el dulce beso de su amado el cual gray lo empieza tiernamente y como va subiendo la pasión entre ellos dos gray toma con una mano por la cintura a la rubia y con la otra mano le sostiene la cabeza de una forma que la empieza a recostarla asía abajo del sofá donde se encontraban sentados, al no poder resistir mas el pelinegro carga a la rubia como princesa para así poder llevarla a así habitación donde podrán seguir continuar con su pasión que está a punto de desbordarse a no poder mas, y al recostarla levemente sobre la cama la rubia abre levemente los ojos y le sonriéndole y así decirle –Gray te amo demasiado, quiero que seamos uno solo- al terminar de decirle eso el pelinegro siente que se prende una llama en su pecho al escucharla decir eso lo cual él le responde a la rubia –lucy, yo te amo mas, y soy el que más desea que podamos ser uno solo, mi lucy- al decirle eso le da un beso en la frente que después le continua con un beso en los labios y empezar a desabrocharle por detrás el zíper del vestido tan lindo que lucía en el cuerpo de la rubia el cual poco a poco empezó bajando, al ver lo que el pelinegro le hacía a la rubia ella no se quedo atrás también desabrochándole los botones de la camisa y después continuar con el botón de su pantalón lo cual el pelinegro le agarra las manos diciéndole que el seria el que esta noche la haga sentir bien, después de toda la espera los dos quedaron sin ropa uno enfrente del otro para así decirle, -te vez tan hermosa- exclama el pelinegro lo cual ella contesta, -a pesar de que siempre muestras tu cuerpo, no me canso de mirarlo y esta vez me encanta mucho mas-, al terminar de decirle eso el comienza besándola bajando lentamente por su cuello y así llegar asía su pecho lo cual hace que ella empiece a gemir lo cual hace que el se existe mas al escuchar su dulce voz siendo que él es el que la provoca, al seguir la rubia gimiendo de esa manera el pelinegro exclama, -lucy, ya no puedo mas- lo el empieza a empujar lentamente su miembro dentro de ella al ver la mirada de dolor en su cara él para al momento lo cual la rubia le exclama, -N-no te detengas, no te preocupes por mí, este dolor no significa nada a comparación de lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, yo quiero ser solamente tuya- diciéndolo llorando pero con una sonrisa de felicidad, lo cual el pelinegro exclama, -lo siento lucy-, que en ese momento el sigue empujando hasta poder entrar completamente y al mismo tiempo la rubia da un pequeño grito para después decirle, -al fin somos uno solo- *con lagrimas en los ojos* lo cual hace que el pelinegro le dé un abrazo seguido de un beso en la frente, -si, al fin lo somos, lucy comenzare a moverme- lo cual la rubia asiente con un sí, y al apenas moverse la rubia soltó un gran gemido lo cual hace que gray se excite mas y si poder terminar los dos al mismo tiempo y después de eso, el pelinegro se deja caer en el pecho de lucy lo cual le dice, -me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, te amo, lucy, mi lucy-, -y tú me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, te amo mi príncipe exhibicionista- *soltando una pequeña risa*, -pequeña idiota - exclama el pelinegro lo cual la rubia le quiere responder pero él la calla dándole un beso y así poder dormí los dos juntos en la cama para soñar dulcemente.


	3. Chapter 3

(Nota: estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima)

***~El primer día juntos~***

Al salir los primero rayos del sol que se asoman por las pequeñas partes de la ventana para ir directamente a la cama donde se encuentran acostados gray y lucy… al ver que esos rayos le pegaban a la rubia en los ojos, se levanto y al querer buscar a su amado entre las sabanas, no lo encontró al sentir eso se levanto de repente tratando de encontrarlo con la mirada lo cual no lo encuentra lo cual eso provoca que la rubia agarre unas sabanas para así poder ir a buscarlo lo cual a su sorpresa apenas abriendo la puerta se encuentra con su amando llevándole el desayuno.

Gray: Lucy!, ¿Qué haces levantada?, estaba por traerte el desayuno… q-quería sorprenderte. (Susurro)

Lucy: E-es que… cuando no te encontré… me asuste al no verte a mi lado. (Exclama totalmente sonrojada y cabizbaja).

Al ver a lucy haciendo esos gestos y diciéndole tales palabra ase que el pelinegro deje la bandeja en la mesa que se encuentra al lado de él para así levantarle la barbilla con sus manos para poder decirle de enfrente, -Lo siento y te amo, aun así digas que me odias nunca te dejare ir, tu eres la mujer más hermosa para mí y nunca estarás sola, porque yo estar ahí para ti, cuando más lo necesites-, al terminar de decirle eso le planta un beso.

Gray: Nee, lucy…

Lucy: Mande. *con una cara inocente*

Gray:*se tapa la cara con una mano sonrojado volteando de lado* T-te vez muy… s-seductora, mejor cámbiate, no sé si me pueda contener.

Lucy: N-no hace falta que te contengas.

Gray: Dios! Como eres tan linda!

Al escuchar esas palabras gray no lo pensó ni un momento mas y agarro a su princesa con los brazos para depositarla en la cama para comenzar a besarla lentamente lo cual no tomo tiempo para que la rubia también le correspondiera al beso que le dio al separarse para tomar un poco de aire el pelinegro le susurro al oído, -Hoy te are sentir lo que es el placer-, *de inmediato la rubia se sonrojo* para así callarlo con un beso lo cual sorprendió a gray y al momento de que volviendo en sí, comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de lucy para bajar directo asía sus pezones, para comenzar a lamberlos y al instante la rubia empezó a gemir, ella intento taparse la boca para que no se escucharan sus gemidos lo cual en gray ocasiono que se mostrara su lado sádico.

*le quita las manos de la boca* -No voy a permitir que ocultes tu linda voz, déjame escuchar esos lindo gritos de placer que tienes- (dijo el pelinegro).

*gemido* -I-idiota d-detente- (excluyo la rubia llena de placer).

*lambe sus labios con su lengua lentamente* -Tú dices una cosa pero tu cuerpo me está diciendo otra, te lo dije ¿no? Que te aria sentir lo que es el verdadero placer y tú misma me dijiste que no necesitaba contenerme más, así que prepárate lucy , te are tocar el cielo varias veces- (lo dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción).

*Le abre las piernas* -Como me encanta esta vista-, -¡NO! Detente es vergonzoso, no mires *se tapa la cara*-, *le quita las manos* -Déjame ver cada gesto que pongas al estar a mí lado lucy, voy a entrar- *lo empieza a meter*, *gemido* -ah! Gray!-, -Lucy! Resiste un poco más- *asiente con la cabeza*, *entro*, *jadeo, jadeo* -ah, ah,- *unen sus manos*, -Lucy, te amo-, *se empieza a mover lentamente*, (entre gemidos la rubia suelta sus manos y lo envuelve entre sus brazos el cuerpo de moreno) –Y-yo también te amo gray-.

Exhausta la rubia se quedo dormida en los brazos de gray…  
*Mientras tanto gray le mueve un mecho de cabello de la cara*

Gray: -Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en bastante tiempo desde que me uní a Fairy Tail, no creo poder imaginarme un día sin ti- *le da un beso en la frente*

Lucy:-Tú también eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado después de unirme al gremio, me alegro de estar en él y así poder conocerte, mi príncipe exhibicionista-.

Gray:-Pensé que estabas dormida-.

Lucy:-Lo estaba hasta que te escuche decir algo-.

Gray:-Lo siento-.

Lucy: -No importa, porque me entere que tan importante soy para ti *le saca la lengua*-

Gray:-Boba, *le da un beso*-.

Lucy:-Nee, gray que horas son, tenemos que ir al gremio, además no estuve en mi casa anoche, ni hoy en la mañana de seguro Natsu debe estar preocupado junto con Happy-

Gray:-Tomemos una ducha y vamos directo al gremio,  
*se para de la cama y se dirige al baño* ¿no vas a venir?-.

Lucy:-¡¿B-bañarnos juntos?!-.

Gray:-Lucy hemos hecho cosas mucho peores *le sonríe sensualmente* además estamos ahorrando agua, *le cierra un ojo y le extiende la mano*.

Lucy:-Tonto, *le toma de la mano*

_(Nota: Estúpido y Sensual Gray xD)_

**~ Después del baño 3:) ~**

Lucy: -*secándose el cabello* -Nee, gray, hay que mantener en secreto lo nuestro… *triste*

Gray: -¿Por qué?  
*envuelve sus brazos entre la cintura de la rubia*

Lucy: -Porque, no creo que juvia lo acepte muy bien.

Gray: -Pésele a quien le pese, tiene que aceptar que tu y yo nos amamos, o ¿lo que diga la gente es más importante que tu amor por mi? *le empieza a besar el cuello*.

Lucy: -¡Claro que no! Tú eres muy importante para mí… pero también los del gremio también lo son.

Gray: -Entonces llegando al gremio hay que anunciar nuestra relación, porque yo ya no puedo aguantar más esta felicidad que tengo al poder estar contigo.

Lucy: Mmmh! Tienes toda la razón gray!  
*le da un beso rápido*

(Llegando al gremio)

Lucy: Waa! Estoy muy nerviosa!

Gray: -No tienes de que preocuparte, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Lucy: Gracias! Pero… gray tu ropa. *se empieza a reír al ver la reacción de gray*

Gray: No te rías *le jala los cachetes*

Lucy: Ro shiento (w) (Lo siento) *se suelta*

Gray: Jajajajajaja! Bueno, mejor entremos. *Le toma la mano*

Lucy: -¡Sí! *también le toma la mano*

*Se abre la puerta del gremio mientras gray y lucy entran lentamente con la mirada en alto*

**Todos los del gremio: ¡FELICIDADES! *Explosiones de fuegos artificiales y lanzado confeti***

Al ver y escuchar lo que todos del gremio les gritaron al abrir las puertas se quedaron sin palabras y las lagrimas de lucy comenzaron a salir.

Juvia: **. . . ** F-felicidades gray-sama, e-espero que la felicidad que no puedo encontrar con juvia la encuentre con lucy. . . *se voltea y mira a lucy* - Lucy… espero que hagas feliz a gray-sama si no, no te lo perdonare *aura maligna* -y juvia se quedara con gray-sama.

Cana: Felicidades lucy, gray ya era hora jajajajaja *se empina el barril de vino*

Mira: Ya era hora gray…*se empieza a reír*

Lissana: Felicidades, Lucy-chan gray ¡!

Elf man: ¡Gray! ¡Eso es de Hombres!

Levy: ¡Lu-chan me alegro tanto por ti!

Natsu: ¡Ya era hora hielito de que decidieras, si no lo hubieras hecho se la hubieran llevado!

Erza: ¡Gray, lucy, les deseo lo mejor, tiene todo mi apoyo para lo que se les ofrezca!

Wendy: Lucy-san, Gray-san f-felicidades *toda roja*

Happy: Seee guuussstaaan ¡!

Charlotte: ¡Eso es obvio grato azul!

Maestro: Gray… tienes tanta suerte de tener este cuerpo para ti solo, que envidia  
*le salen lagrimas y le empieza a moquear la nariz*

Mira: *con una aura maligna* -Lo que el maestro quiso decir es muchas felicidades a los dos.

Después de ver como todos en el gremio los felicitaron y les hicieron una fiesta para celebrar su noviazgo gray acompaño a lucy asía su departamento para dejarla y como siempre lucy caminaba a la orilla del rio. – ¡lucy-chan cuidado, no te vayas a caer y felicidades! (dijeron los señores del barco). -¡Sí!, ¡Gracias! (exclamo la rubia).

Lucy: Que rápido se corrió el rumor en toda magnolia.

Gray: Lose, todos lo tomaron de buena manera. *serio y callado*

Lucy: gray, ¿por qué estas tan callado y serio? *se le acerca a la cara*

Gray: *se asusta* -AH! Lucy, ¿c-cuando te toca pagar la renta?

Lucy: *se queda pensando* -Como en 3 semanas, ¿Por qué?

Gray: *sonrojado* -T-te gustaría ir a vivir conmigo, sé que es muy pronto pero me gustaría estar todo el tiempo posible contigo para poder cuidarte, tendrías tu propio cuarto, y no tendrás que preocuparte por la renta de cada mes, solo con que estés conmigo es suficiente.

Lucy: M-me encantaría *sonríe felizmente*

Gray: *se pone extremadamente feliz* -Gracias lucy. *la empieza a cargar y dar vueltas*

Lucy: Jajajajajaja, bájame gray me voy a marear.

Gray: Esta bien, *la baja* -te amo. *está a punto de darle un beso*

*aparece un extraño con una capa*

Extraño: L-lucy ¿eres tú? *se quita la capa*

Lucy: H-haru… ¿E-eres tú?

**Continuara…..**


	4. Chapter 4

(Nota: estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia si es mía, me quebré la cabeza para hacerla espero y les guste~ -w-)

**Pasado en el presente ~**

Lucy: -H-haru… ¿Eres… tú? *sorprendida*

Haru: -¡Lucy!, me alegro de encontrarte *sale corriendo asía ella y la abraza*

Lucy: -¡¿Q-qué estas asiendo?! ¡Suéltame! *trata de librarse*

Haru: -¡Te extrañe tanto lucy! *trata de besarla*

Gray: *lo jala y le da un puñetazo en la cara* -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? *mirada de enojo*

Haru: *lo mira desafiadamente*-¿Cómo que, que estoy haciendo?, Por supuesto que reclamo lo que es mío estoy reclamando a mi ¡**prometida**!

Gray: ¡JA! No me hagas reír mas te vale irte porque aquí no hay nada tuyo y mucho menos una prometida, porque te aviso que lucy es ¡**mi novia y me pertenece**!

Haru: -¿C-como que es tu novia? si lucy y yo estamos comprometidos desde que éramos niños por nuestras familias.

Lucy: -Ya paren los dos… y haru lamento decirte que nuestro compromiso quedo anulado desde que decidiste irte y dejarme para ir a divertirte con cual mujer se te pusiera enfrente y desde que fui a discutir ese asunto con mi padre nuestro compromiso quedo anulado, así que tu y yo no tenemos nada más que ver, más que los negocios que manejen nuestras familias.

Haru: -P-pero lucy, sabes bien que yo solo te he amado a ti, esas mueres no significaron nada, tu eres a la que siempre amare, lucy… mi lucy. *le sonríe tiernamente y trata de acercar su mano asía su mejilla*

Lucy: *le da un manotazo a la mano que se acerca asía su cara* -Deja de decirme así, yo no soy nada tuyo, y yo deje de amarte hace mucho tiempo y ahora te aviso ¡que al único que amo es a gray! *gritándolo a los cuatro vientos mientras el color de sus mejillas van subiendo de tono a un rosa fuerte*

Haru: -Ya veo, lucy, se que te hice mucho daño pero aun te amo, y yo desde el fondo de mi corazón te deseo lo mejor…y… ¡OYE TU! BASTARDO (_tenía ganas de poner eso XD)_ Más te vale hacer feliz a lucy o me la llevare.

Después de que haru se marchara lucy y gray se quedaron con un silencio muy profundo.

Lucy: - … gray…

Gray: -*la abraza* -No tienes de que preocuparte, no dejare que nadie te separe de mi lado. *le da un beso en la frente*

Lucy: -*asiente con la cabeza* -nada ni nadie no separara gray. *lo abraza*

Gray: -Sigamos caminando. *le toma la mano*

(Llegando a la casa de lucy)

Gray: -Te cuidas, y cierras todas las puertas y ventanas por si a "ese" se le ocurre venir a buscarte, si viene y te quiere hacer algo, llámame de inmediato llegare lo más rápido posible… bueno, me voy. *se voltea y está a punto de irse*

Lucy: -E-espera… *lo agarra de la ropa*

Gray: *se le queda mirando*... … Pff… Jajajajajaja lucy, que linda eres *se limpia una lagrima del ojo* -no se me había olvidado despedirme de ti *le agarra la cara con las manos y se le empieza a acercarse para depositarle un beso en sus lindos labios* -bien, ahora si me voy.

Lucy: Baka~, nos vemos mañana.

Gray: *le saca la lengua* mañana vengo por ti, no quiero que "ese" se te acerque.

(Lucy cierra la puerta de su casa y le pone los seguros a la perta y a las ventanas como gray le dijo que lo hiciera) – ah~ gray es un celoso pero eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de él…

**(Pensamiento de lucy: **AH! Porque haru abra vuelto y lo peor es que no se quiere rendir a lo nuestro que quedo en el paso, porque no entiende que con todo el daño que me hiso yo, ya no quería volver a enamorarme, eso me hiso pensar que todos siempre me lastimarían pero gray es diferente, yo lo sé y lo amo y no quiero que lo nuestro termine, *toma un baño y se va a dormir***)**

**~En la mañana~**

*tocan la puerta*  
Gray: -¡Lucy, soy yo!, *abre la puerta con la llave que lucy le había regalado* -Perdón, por la intromisión~

Lucy: -Ah! Gray, bienvenido, estoy preparando el desayuno, ¿quieres?, o ¿ya comiste? *se deprime un poco*

Gray: -No, no he desayunado, pero… Si vas a hacer desayuno para los dos quiero ayudarte también, no quiero que tú tengas que hacer toda tu sola.

Lucy: -Esta bien.

(Los dos empiezan a cocinar, lucy moviendo la sopa en la estufa y gray cortando verduras)

Lucy: -P-parece que somos una pareja de recién casados.*sonrojada*

Gray: *silencio*… Lucy… Yo… aun no sé si sea demasiado bueno para ti, pero te prometo que en un futuro tú y yo nos casaremos y tendremos una linda familia, te are la mujer más feliz del mundo y me dedicare a hacerte feliz a ti y a nuestros hijos. Aaah~ esto es muy vergonzoso….*se tapa media cara con la mano sonrojado*… p-pero esto solo te lo puedo, y te lo diré solo a ti.

Lucy: G-gray, yo… yo también quiero que tengamos un futuro juntos yo también me esforzare para ser una mujer, novia y esposa buena para ti, no hay nada más que me aria feliz más que tener una familia contigo seria más que feliz el poder estar a tu lado y… y… Aaah~ esto sí es vergonzoso… s-sigamos cocinando. *se voltea*

*Gray se acerca así la espalda de lucy para poder abrazarla y recargarse en su espalda*

Lucy: -G-gray ¿Q-que paso?

Gray: -Déjame quedar así un poco mas lucy…

Lucy: -Esta bien, pareces un niño pequeño, me gusta este lado tuyo…

El tiempo paso para ellos, pasaron los días, meses, y su amor aún perdura como el primer día en el que estuvieron juntos, para este entonces llego el día en el que gray llego a cumplió su promesa con lucy.

Una mañana en el gremio, en la barra se encontraba mira-san con el cabello corto hasta el cuello, lissana se dejo crecer el cabello hasta los hombros, estaba soliendo con Natsu y Happy era como su hijo, Juvia y Lion se casaron hace algunos meses, era de esperarse que fueran pareja pero no que se casaran demasiado rápido, Bisca y Alzack está esperando otro hijo, esta vez es niño lo predijo Cana, Erza y Jellal están comprometidos, y Jellal ahora es un miembro más de la familia Fairy Tail, Evagreen y Elf man son pareja también, quien lo diría que ello fingían llevarse mal pero en realidad ya era pareja antes, el maestro encontró una novia quien pensaría, Wendy y Romeo aun no se dicen sus sentimientos pero se nota que son mutuos solo que les da vergüenza, y aquí estoy yo, que con todo el paso de este tiempo también cambie mi look, mi cabello esta mucho más largo, me llega hasta la cintura, y ahora en este momento estoy esperando a gray, pensé que nos vendríamos juntos de casa pero me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, por cierto, gray y yo estamos viviendo justos desde hace 3 meses.

Gray: *jadeando*…. Lucy, que bueno que estas aquí.

Lucy: -¡Gray! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? *todos los del gremio se quedan en silencio*

Gray: *traga saliva* -Lucy…. *se arrodilla* ¿T-te casarías conmigo? *saca un cajita donde esta un anillo hecho de oro blanco con 3 diamantes y tiene grabados las iniciales "G&L"*

Lucy: *se tapa la boca con las manos mientras se le salen las lagrimas* -Tardaste mucho… tonto, claro que si me quiero casar contigo.

Gray: Lo siento, *le pone el añillo en el dedo anular* -Se te ve hermoso.

Lucy: -Ya lo sé *sonríe llena de felicidad*

A los 2 meses fue nuestra boda, tuvimos una luna de miel hermosa, quien iba a decir que gray tiene un lado demasiado romántico *risas* el día de nuestra boda fue uno de los día más felices que tengo y tendré con él, nuestro amor supero obstáculos y problemas, siento que estuvimos marcados por el destino para perder estar juntos y gracias a él, soy muy feliz de poderme unir a Fairy Tail el gremio de mis sueños, donde encontré grandes amigos, personas, una familia y el amo de mi vida…..

Gray: Lucy, sora, ¿qué están haciendo?

Lucy: Ah, Gray bienvenido.*le da un beso*

Sora: ¡Papa! Bienvenido~ *sale corriendo y brinca entre sus brazos*, -mama me está contando como papa y mama se conocieron. Nee~ papa hay que salir a jugar.

Gray: -Todo por mis dos princesas. *le da un beso a cada una*

Lucy: -Salgamos afuera y hagamos un picnick

Gray: -Entonces, esta decidido, vamos al parque de magnolia

Sora: -¡Guaay~ vamos, vamos!

*llegando al parque*

Sora: Juéguenos, juguemos~!

Lucy: -Sora, ¡ten cuidado no te vayas a caer! *le grita mientras la niña sale corriendo*

Gray: -No te preocupes, si se cae ella no llorara, es una niña muy fuerte. *la abraza*

Lucy: Jajajajajaja, tonto, *lo abraza*

Sora: ¡Papa, Mama!, juguemos. *arriba de un columpio* ¡rápido, rápido!

Gray: -¿Estas Lista?... *le empieza a empujar*

Sora:- ¡Guay! Que divertido…. Papa, mama, sora los amo mucho ~

_Ese fue el comienzo de nuestra historia y aun nos espera muchas cosas por pasar, pero lo que nos viene es un secreto._

_¡FIN!_

Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fanfic, ya saben la razón X'D Dejen **Reviews ** si les gusto! Eso me aria muy feliz ;A; bueno, me despido y me iré a dormir.


End file.
